1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a way of mounting an electronic component on a substrate, a method called “bottom entry” is known in which a contact pin (electrode terminal) of a connector is inserted from a side of a substrate having a pattern and the contact pin is electrically connected with the substrate. Specifically, for example, a technology is known in which a connector on which a contact pin is installed and a substrate in which an insertion hole for inserting the contact pin is provided are electrically connected by the method of “bottom entry” via a guide member in which a guide hole is formed. Note that the insertion hole formed in the substrate and the guide hole formed in the guide member are coincident in their positions.
In this technology, the guide hole formed in the guide member has such a shape that the diameter of the guide hole is gradually increased like a funnel along a direction toward the contact pin of the connector. Thereby, even when the position of the contact pin of the connector is shifted due to tolerance or the like, the contact pin of the connector is guided into the guide hole. As a result, it is possible to electrically connect the connector on which the contact pin is installed and the substrate in which the insertion hole for inserting the contact pin is provided via the guide member positively and rapidly according to the method of bottom entry.